


Envie

by Pippa01



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Submission, Very Dubious Consent, Virginity, i may or may not continue this but who knows, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippa01/pseuds/Pippa01
Summary: Lux is sent on a mission to Ionia to investigate the infamous Order of the Shadows for her country. However, she underestimates just how good assassins are at sneaking up on poor little mages.





	Envie

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that, while this is a rape fantasy story, that doesn't mean it's right. Consent is very important in real life, -'d victims do not want it. This is not a love story, this is porn.

Each time she visited Ionia, the scenic land was more beautiful than the last time she’d laid eyes on it. Granted, Lux had only been to Ionia three times, but that was enough to know that she preferred the landscape over her home. Demacia is far too domestic for her tastes; stark white buildings that touch the sky, and golden monuments on every street corner. On the other hand, the island outside of Valoran is teeming with overgrowth and wild magic. Perhaps that's why the young mage is so privy to it, considering Demacia’s anti-magic mindset is deeply rooted into their government. In fact, few know of her true power back home. Here, she can freely use her mana without anyone batting an eye.

Though her mission takes priority, Lux takes her time in the journey for once. Instead of exerting herself and running through the forests to her destination, she joyfully strolls, taking in the unfamiliar wildlife. Sometimes, though, she isn’t sure what constitutes as animal and what is considered ‘human’ in Ionia. A third of the citizens look like herself, others seem to be entirely anthropomorphic, and the rest are a confusing mix of the latter two. That, of course, only makes the foreign land all the more interesting. Where in Demacia could she ever find a beaver wearing a tunic, and ask him for directions?

This time, she has strict orders to locate and observe the infamous Order of the Shadows. Tales of men manipulating the darkness in ways she controls the light have spread through Valoran, and though much of what Lux knows about them is rumor, the government sees fit that she measure their abilities. Ionia has remained relatively uninvolved in the politics of Runeterra, but that may not always be true. The peaceful islanders may prefer enlightenment over war, but that doesn’t mean they won’t fight back when aggravated. Noxus learned this lesson the hard way, years ago. They sailed across the ocean to invade the strange land, only to be met with creatures and magic unlike anything Valoran has ever seen.

As the stories go, these ‘ninjas’, as they call themselves, can turn their bodies to shadow. They could be lurking anywhere in the darkness, even in what is cast behind your own body. Some say they can inhabit the bodies of others like a parasite, although that sounds like a stretch to Lux. While some of the reports seem larger than life, Ionians have proved themselves not to be underestimated. So, she’ll just have to see for herself what all the buzz is about. Lux isn’t sure what Demacia will do about it if she determines the threat too large; send in more spies? Maybe some of her colleague would be asked to join this order in order to keep tabs on their activity; she certainly wouldn't mind being among them. On the other hand, maybe they'd become useful allies; it isn't up to Lux. Staying in Ionia for an extended period of time would feel like vacation in comparison to her frequent trips to Noxus. Over half of her assignments involve the rival empire in some shape or form, and she loathes visiting the filthy cities. 

The place she seeks is called the Temple of the Jagged Knives; where the leader of this order and his disciples overthrew the previous group inhabiting it. The trip will not be short, though, as it's located near the top of Tevasa Mountain. The entire area is entirely uninhabited with exception to this temple, but luckily there's a small town at the base she can rest at before the long climb. She’s thankful her boat dropped her off not far from the village, but it still takes a day's journey to reach it. On any other mission, Lux would be annoyed with having to travel so far on foot to even begin her work, but it isn't so bad in this case. In fact, she even presses a few colorful flowers into a spellbook inside of her satchel. Careful to pick them by the stems, of course, because who knows of the strange plants are poisonous. 

Due to her slow stroll, it's nightfall by the time she reaches the township. As one would expect, it's incredibly tiny and shabby. All the houses are made of timber from the forests, and appear incredibly uniform. However, the closer you look the more the differences stand out. As Lux approaches she notices thousands of baubles hanging from each establishment. Bells, chimes, and all sort of knick knacks hang from ropes on many of the buildings. As the wind blows gently, the sound of the ringing fills the air. The scene feels so serene and pure she almost doesn't want to approach. Lux feels out of place with such overwhelmingly peaceful vibes. She doesn't belong here. 

Despite the growing urge to leave it alone, she continues on inside of the village. Though it appears to be a normal house, there is a small sign above one of the buildings labeling it as an inn. Lux doubts they get much business around here, but who knows? Maybe it serves to shelter people like her who seek to climb the mountain. 

As she pushes open the wooden door, a tiny bell attached to it rings, signaling her presence. It's higher pitcher and more obnoxious than the others outside, and is reminiscent of businesses back home with similar rigs. At the front desk, which really just looks like a living room, is a tiny elderly woman with long, wavy grey hair. It almost reaches her knees, and the bottom is far more thinned out than the top. Lux can spot hundreds of knots in the woman’s hair, as well as many stains on her loose sac dress. 

“Why hello there, traveller.” She smiles warmly extending a hand, which Lux eagerly shakes with a matching expression. Here, she doesn’t need to overexert herself and change her appearance as she would be required to in Noxus. Not to say Ionia and Demacia are allies, of course, but they're not enemies either. While her golden blonde locks and striking baby blue eyes have always been dead giveaway to her blood, and a chore to hide, here it's clear no one particularly cares where she's from. Well, as long as she's not Noxian, that is. “What brings you to my humble abode?” 

“Well, I guess I’m sort of a tourist.” Lux giggles out, careful to create a lighthearted persona for the woman. “I’m from Piltover, you see, but it gets so boring over there!”

“Too industrial for your tastes? All that smoke’ll blacken your lungs, sweetie.” The woman huffs, hopping down from her stool to lead Lux to a room. Now standing, she’s at least a head or so shorter than the Demacian, who’s already only five foot. 

“Ahem, how much will that be, ma'am?” She lightly pokes, despite the villager clearly already set on having her stay the night.  
“No charge for someone interested in our lands. Stay as long as you’d like; you’re better built for nature.” She grasps Lux’s wrist and pulls her gently upstairs to one of the two suites. She’s grateful for the woman’s hospitality, even though it’s taken her by surprise. She’s never met someone so blindly generous to strangers. 

“May I get your name?” She adds before the two part.

“Roselyn.”

“Lux.”

-

In the morning, she is gone long before the innkeeper wakes up. While she may be a sweet old lady, Lux has a mission to do, and she isn’t keen on wasting time in the town, even if the bed was surprisingly comfortable. She is accustomed to spending many lonely nights sleeping on rock solid, flat mattresses. For somewhere she stayed for free, the quarters were quite nice; almost like a bedroom. Perhaps they once belonged to a daughter of the owner.

The uphill trek is agonizing in comparison to the cheery stroll from yesterday. The line of trees grows thicker and thicker as the light mage ascends up the mountain, sunshine growing scarce. This leg of the journey is far more boring, she decides, as she notices the diminishing fauna. With so little ray's, little kinds of flower could survive up here. A few years ago, the darkness now surrounding Lux may’ve made her uncomfortable, but after much work outside of her glimmering nation, she’s grown used to it. In Demacia, there is not a corner that doesn’t shine gold. The government makes a point to keep all of the capital city in mint condition, and even at night, hextech lights illuminate the streets. The only thing left she longs for is the feel of pavement underneath her boots, as opposed to dirt pathways. Even in Noxus, they never bothered with cement, so even less can be expected of Ionia. However, that Lux who knew nothing but her home no longer exists. Unlike many her age, she’s seen most of Valoran, and now she has the chance to look beyond.

She doesn’t know exactly where the temple is located; no one does until they’ve been there themselves, apparently. This results in more time wasted than she’d like to admit of wandering aimlessly in the forest. She reaches the top by the end of the day, no sight of any buildings, and decided to make camp before nightfall. Starting tomorrow, she’ll descend the mountain in a spiral, covering as much ground as possible. It was naive to think she’d get lucky and happen upon it on the first day. The mountain isn’t enormous, but it’s certainly large enough to take more than a few days to explore every inch of it. 

Maybe, Lux wonders, it’s hidden. The residents are apparently skilled in the shadow arts, after all, so it’s not beyond imagination that they’d be able to conceal their base in the dark. The entire art, though, is unknown to her, so she’s not sure if that’s even possible. What can they really do? Well, she supposes that’s what she’s here to find out. The entire trip she’s kept an eye on the shadows, just in case. Never before did she realize just how many of them lie on the ground, unnoticed. Could someone be inside one of them, watching her every move? Stalking her, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Thanks to her training, Lux is a light sleeper, but these assassins surely have a hundred ways to slit her throat before she can manage to blink. The thought is terrifying, so she tries to keep her mind elsewhere as she climbs into a tree. As much as she misses the comfort of a warm bed, or even a tent, both are too noticeable. 

The object of her mission is only to observe, not to interact, so being invisible is key. In fact, she’s relatively unprepared for the reality where she’s found and cannot run. Naturally a lie will be in order, but which one? She's never been caught, so coming up with lies is never a practiced ability. All it takes is a simple bend of light, and her presence is nearly impossible to detect. Granted, with a bit of squinting, one might spot the shifting of light around her form, but doing so takes a trained eye. Luckily for Lux, not many have such a skill. Using her power on herself the entire trip tired her even further, but it’s necessary to avoid being caught. Unfortunately, she can’t keep up the magic in her sleep. She settles for sleeping in the branches of trees, tying herself down to avoid falling.

However, just as she feels her eyelids drifting down, heavy with exhaustion, a voice whispers in her ear, jolting her awake. 

“You know, little girls don’t belong on this mountain.” It chuckles. ‘What are you doing all the way up here?”

Fuck. 

The unfamiliar chill of a blade dances at her throat, not truly touching, but just grazing her skin. As she glances down, though, she sees this is no ordinary weapon. A long, steel arc surrounds her, almost as if to block off any escape. A sickle, maybe? No, it’s much too large for that; a scythe for sure. At the intersection of the staff is a glowing eye, meeting her own horrified stare. Like fire, it’s gaze burns holes into her irises. How could they have found her so soon? She’d been terribly careful to stay under the radar all day, and even on the way here. She spoke to no one, and kept her head down the entire journey. What kind of spy fails on the second day?

Quickly, she formulates a plan in her mind. In this situation, what could she say that wouldn’t result in her immediate death? On one hand, she could earnestly explain that she’s simply a traveler, like with the woman yesterday, but coming so far up a mountain for seemingly no reason is implausible. Could she.. No, that’d create more problems than it solves. But what other option is there?

“Are.. are you a member of the order?” Lux cries meekly, desperate to convey a weak, non-threatening persona. “I’ve been looking for the temple!”

“Oh really? And what kind of business does someone like you have with the order?” The voice laughs. It’s quite clearly male, she notes, coming to her senses. “Not to join, surely.”

“That.. that’s exactly what I intend to do!” Her heart beats wildly as the implication of those words sinks in. It’s a hard lie to believe.

“I’ll have you know the Order of Shadows doesn’t accept little girls.” The scythe grows ever so slightly closer to her flesh, causing a single drop of blood to trickle down her collarbone.

“I’m very much an adult, I'll have you know.”

With a scoff, the blade is retracted, and replaced with a tight grip on her forearm. She turns to face her pursuer, only to gulp at his menacing appearance. Although not much older than herself, he bears considerably more battle scars. Whilst her pale skin is pristine and untouched, his is riddled with marks of combat. Some are clean cut, while others are sunken valleys. His hair, far longer than her own, is a thick, loose raven braid. On his bangs, she spots an odd navy highlight. What strikes Lux the most is the single fiery eye matching the one from moments ago. The left is plain and baby blue, dulling in comparison to it’s searing companion. In an odd way, he’s somewhat handsome, but mostly because he’s unlike anything she’s ever seen before. 

“You look pretty underdeveloped for an “adult”, but whatever you say sweetheart.”

The pet name makes her face tighten in confusion. As the arm holding the scythe shifts to pin her left hand to the small of her back, crushing her to his half bare chest, a horrible idea blooms into her mind. Yes, her teachers had prepared her for something like this in training, but the reality is much more devastating than she ever imagined. Slowly, the two floated down to the ground, passing through the tree. While the miraculous feat of going through a solid object is not lost on her, Lux is preoccupied with the situation at hand. The light mage desperately struggles in his hold, but to no avail. 

There's no chance she can overpower an assassin; her only hope is her baton, still high up in the branches above. Without that, the most she has are mediocre hand to hand combat skills she hasn’t used in years. Meanwhile, the man before her is clearly seasoned enough, and is having no trouble keeping her skinny wrist in place.

As they land, she is thrown to the ground, but has no time to run before she’s trapped once again. One hand on her throat, and the other tearing her leggings into shreds, he leans down to her ear and whispers.

“If you struggle I’ll kill you in a heartbeat. Rhaast is hungry anyways, and it'd be a shame to lose such a pretty little thing before I can try it out.”

Tears form in her eyes as his cold hand slips underneath her top, squeezing her breast with such force it makes Lux cry out. Sure, she’d been fondled before, but this is hardly the same thing. 

“Now that is a good sound.” He takes the noise as encouragement and rakes his fingers down her soft stomach, nails digging into her flesh. Now exposed, he works his way down to her inner thighs, and squeezes with a similar vigor. All that's left to keep her modest is a thin strip of blue; standard Demacian military underwear. While Lux doesn't own any lingerie, she's glad she wasn't wearing any. The first tear streams down her cheek as that, too, is pushed aside, torn beyond repair. The fabric digs into her hips when he tugs it to it’s limit. 

Defeated, Lux whimpers, “Please… don’t” In training, it'd been hammered into her skull that if she was being raped, she should remain completely silent and stone faced. She was not to react, only to endure, but actually doing so was proving harder than she could've ever imagined. 

“Please Kayn, you mean.” 

“Please, Kayn, I’ll leave the mountain. I’ll do anything just… please let me go.”

The man, Kayn, makes a deep, growl and tugs down his harem pants, still careful to keep her pinned onto the forest floor. “You’d do anything? But what I want you to do is just this; there's no use in letting you run off.”

As his dick emerges, she squeezes her eyes tightly closed. Reacting will only egg him on, Lux decides, and hardens her resolve to bear the torture until it was over and done with. How long, thirty minutes at most? Then he'd either kill her, or leave her to die slowly in the middle of a foreign country. The former might end up being a blessing. For moments, she does her best not to react, but can't help but gasp as he painfully tears into her with his entire length. 

Her eyes snap open, and she catches a glimpse of the smirking figure above. Is sex normally this painful, Lux wonders. She as no frame of reference, spare that time she’d almost done it with Ezreal as a teenager all those years ago. This, however, is worlds different. Her dry insides painfully rub against his cock as he begins to pump. 

“That's it; keep em’ open. Let me see your eyes.”

Lux eyes Kayn with something that can only be described as a weakly attempted glare. As her front of confidence crumbles, so does her mental state. This girl, who Demacian scholars had called a prodigy spy, couldn't even pretend she was in control. No, instead, she begins to cry as the stranger continues to ram into her over and over. Tears stream down her face in buckets, and her legs quiver. Who would ever guess that this was a valedictorian? A girl who was the top of her class at the mere age of 14, who had never met a hurdle she couldn't jump in her life? To any onlooker, Lux is simply a weak girl being taken advantage of.

As time passes, though, the aching begins to subside, and is replaced with an unfamiliar sensation. Remaining quiet is harder and harder as he reaches deep into her body; somewhere even she has never been. Lux curses her body for betraying her; she doesn’t want this! While she’d been dying to get laid for a while now, there is a stark difference between consensual sex and rape. As much as she resists the urge, when Kayn plunges once again into her core, she can’t help but mewl when he touches a sweet spot inside her pussy. It's such a tiny sound, but he’d heard it.

“Oh, did you like that, slut?” He leers in near disbelief. “And here I felt bad about forcing this on you, seeing as you're obviously a virgin. But you wanted this, didn't you?” 

He is careful to abuse the same area over and over, barraging into her until she can’t stand it anymore. 

“NO!” Lux screeches. “Why would I want THIS!” 

“But you're so wet for me.” He licks his lips at the moist sound her pussy makes each time he thrusts. It's obviously different than the soundlessness from earlier, but even then! She can’t control her body! “I took my hand away minutes ago and you're still being such a good girl for me. Does it feel good to submit, whore?” 

What? Lux gases down, and realizes that, yes, he’s stopped holding her down at some point. When? She was so engrossed in not listening to her body that she’d completely missed it! True, that doesn't change the fact that he can still easily slaughter her if she tries to run away, but shouldn't she be trying at least a little? Punching, kicking, scratching; if he’s going to kill her anyways for this Rhaast, what's the point in lying here and taking it? While logic rings in her mind clearly to do just that, a voice in the back of her mind creeps in with another idea.

'He’s right, you know it. You can't ignore how good it felt when he called you a slut.' It suggests. 

All her life, she'd been someone men would never approach. After all, who in their right mind would hit on the daughter of a wealthy noble family? Maybe she does want it, maybe she wants to be knocked down a peg after being treated with such high esteem for so long. What other explanation is there? She can’t bring herself to move a muscle, let alone make an escape. 

Since when was she such a pervert? 

Quickly, Lux’s last remaining bits of determination fly away like sand in the wind, and she finds herself a moaning mess. It feels so good to have someone else take the reigns, to let a man ravage her wherever he pleases. How could she have never realized it before? Suddenly, she understood all those friends who spent their time at bars trying to pick up partners. This is unlike anything else she’s ever experienced. To submit. To be controlled. 

It’s ecstasy. 

“See, now doesn’t it feel good to let go, sweetheart?” Kayn leans down to her level once again, and hungrily bites her neck like an animal. “You're so delicious; just relax and let me eat you whole.”

He sucks painfully at her jugular, never stopping his onslaught, but she can tell he’s getting close, despite her mind slowly becoming a blur. A tight ball in her stomach makes it hard to focus, and she loses herself in the pleasure. Tighter, tighter! She feels herself on the verge of climax, and her entire body quakes once it hits her. Without a thought, she makes a deep noise so primal it scares her. Kayn’s hips jerk into her with less command, and finally, he, too, comes. Her insides are warm as he releases himself in her.

Slowly, he lifts himself up, a thin trail of white still connecting him to her pussy as he pulls out. For a minute, he remains stood above her, his towering figure shadowing hers in the moonlight. Her tiny body is still unmoving, crumpled underneath him. Cum leaks out of Lux, and her lidded eyes struggle to remain open. 

Picking up his weapon, Kayn sighs, “It’d be a waste to kill her, Rhaast, really.” The staff’s glowing eye rolls in displeasure. “I know we’re both hungry for blood, but it’ll have to wait a few days. I've got to figure out what to do with this bitch first.”


End file.
